forgotten
by Padawan-G
Summary: Ron died before hermoine could say the thing she wanted, and her last words to him keep huntin her. but is he really gone? (second fic)


okay, i'm still trying working on my english, sorry if things still are unclear.  
  
this fic is sort of songfic and angst. (some things aren't what they are) its from the song forgotten of linkin park. i wrote the songlines in my own language under the english lines. enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
forgotten  
  
  
  
in the memory you'll find me  
  
in de herinnering vind je mij  
  
  
  
She remembered all to well. Even she wish she could forget, that she could stop cry. She remembered the look of Harry's face when he told her. She could remember how her face looked like then on that moment. But the most she remembered his face, full of fear and hurt. She remembered the last words she said to him. Bad words. They had a fight again and the last thing she said to him was that he was an selfish idiot and that she didn't know why she even was friend with him the last seven years. Now she would kill herself to be with him and tell him all the things she wanted to say. But Harry was there to keep an eye on her, sometimes lucky for her, sometimes bad.  
  
Hermoine buried her face in her pillow. Why did she always thought about that horrible time? Always seeing his face again and again, always remembering her last words to him. Lord Voldemort was back and they would now. . . A soft knock on the door made her sit up. She saw the wet spot on her pillow, wet of her tears. Harry came in. She remembered the old Harry. He wasn't like the young man for her now. Harry changed allot since Ron. His eyes where hard and only smiled to be polite. He wasn't the only one who changed. Even Harry was still her best friend, sometimes she hated him. Hating him because he was holding tears. Hating him because he never talked about Ron. Hating him because he tried to forget his best friend. And she knew that in her hart she always tried to let him live in her memory.  
  
"You didn't go to the less." Harry's voice sounded hard, almost angry.  
  
"How could i??! Harry, its not even two weeks ago!" She could hold her voice normal the first tree words but began to cry at the end.  
  
"We most forget him! Its the only way to have a life of or own!"  
  
"How could you be that cruel! He was your own best friend!" She was screaming now.  
  
"But now he's gone! I can't life with him in my memory!" Harry stormed out off the room.  
  
Ginny came in place. She lost her brother what made her quiet most of the time, a sad look in the eyes.  
  
Harry's words staid in her mind. Now she lost her two best friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
eyes burning up  
  
ogen branden op  
  
  
  
  
  
He could still see the red eyes, they looked dead but the man standing before him was alive. Lord Voldemort. He was about to follow Hermoine, saying sorry but the door wouldn't open. When he turned he saw that pair of eyes. Hearing a voice screaming the words off death, knowing this was the end.  
  
But it wasn't. He waked up in a different place, maybe a different world. It was cold en dark over there. It looked a bit like the forbidden forest only it smelled like death here. Sometimes he heard an echo of screaming or crying. He heard someone calling his name. It sounded like Hermoine.  
  
"Hermoine!!!" He yelled but didn't get a responds.  
  
"Hello? Is here anyone?!" now he heard weird sound behind his back. He quickly turned around. He saw dark shadows hiding in the bushes.  
  
"Hey! Show yourself!" He grabbed to his wand only noticing it wasn't in his robe. He was in a scary place, people he couldn't see watching him and he didn't have anything to protect himself.  
  
"Ronald Arthur Weasly. . ." A voice going trough bone said his name. The shadows came together forming an old man, his face hiding in his robes. Only his eyes burned in the dark.  
  
"Who are you? where am i?" He couldn't help that his voice sounded feared. This man was creeper than giant spiders.  
  
"I'm pain and death. Living from fear. But i don't have a name, Ronald. And you are in a place only meant for the death, doomed to fear the rest of your death." This man talking had the same effect as a dementor breathing But Ron needed answers.  
  
"I'm death? But-But Hermoine-Harry. . ."  
  
The man began to laugh. He pointed his finger to the ground, a finger with skin grey like rain clouds. A silver spot appeared on the wet ground. The spot grew bigger and it showed images. Ron saw Hermoines face, with red eyes from crying and it looked like she was screaming.  
  
"O, Hermoine. . ." He sighed  
  
  
  
  
  
the darkness holding me tightly  
  
de duisternis houd me stevig vast  
  
  
  
Did she just heard his voice? did he really live in her memory? "Ron!" She yelled. A strange feeling overwhelmed her. But there was no response. She was getting angry instead of sad. "I though you should always be there!" Silence. She began to cry and scream on the same time, hitting the wall with her fist. Her hands began to bleed but she didn't feel pain. A door opened.  
  
"Hermoine! Stop with it!" Harry rant to her grabbing her around the waist, away from the wall.  
  
"Let me go! You not understand my pain!" Her hand began to hurt now.  
  
"Hermoine-"  
  
"No! You want to forget him! That's something i can't do! I loved him with whole my hart! You forget him! He was goddamned you're best friend!" She pulled herself away from him and slapped him right in the face. She had got him angry.  
  
"Shut up Hermoine! You're not yourself! I cared about him to! I would give my life for him! I'm not trying to forget him! I'm trying to forget the pain!" He had yelled to her and now she was quit. Without sound tears where dripping of her cheeks.  
  
"We can't forget him. He's always there in or hearts." He said softer.  
  
"I-i'm sorry Harry . . . Could you leave me for a few minutes?" She said while looking down.  
  
Harry touched her shoulder and nodded. once he left the common room she was there whole alone. Her tears where up but the feelings inside her grow stronger.  
  
"Ron. . ." She whispered.  
  
Ron saw the image of hermoine fading. "Hermoine!" He stepped in the silver spot, reaching his hand to Hermoine. Many ice cold hands grabbed him, pulling him back.. Ron tried to stay there, there with Hermoine. But he was weak and cold. "Hermoine!" he screamed again.  
  
Hermoine saw ron appearing for her, his hand stretched out to her. She tried to grab it but dark shadows pulled him away from her, until he was gone. She screamed, over and over again.  
  
  
  
  
  
until the sun rises up  
  
tot dat de zon opkomt  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunlight made Ron weasly wake up. He grabbed to his chest. His heart was still beating. A dream, it was all a dream. A nightmare actually. Lord Voldemort didn't get him yet. But he knew what to do now. He rant to the common room to see if she was already up. She was. It was early and she was the only one in there. She was already running toward him.  
  
"Ron! I had the worst nightmare!" She hugged him tightly and cried in his shoulder.  
  
"Me to, Hermoine. Me to."  
  
"I-i'm so sorry from that fight yesterday." She looked in his eyes, not able to let go. Just like him.  
  
"No, it was al my fault. I should-"  
  
"You're not an idiot Ron, you're the best-"  
  
"I love you, Hermoine." He whispered into her ear, pulling her closer.  
  
"I love you to, Ron." She laid a hand on his cheek and kissed him, saying everything she wanted to say.  
  
He kissed her, touched her everywhere. Breathing her smell to never forget it.. He whispered sweet words in her ear, promising to never leave her. And she smiled to him, kissing him, touching him everywhere. Voldemort didn't get them yet, but they where with each other, forever. Always remembering the song.  
  
In the memory you find me  
  
eyes burning out  
  
the darkness holding me tightly  
  
until the sun rises up. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
i said i would do a humour next but this was special to me. sorry if you hate linkinpark. in that case, just ignore the song lines. please review but i'm not making you. 


End file.
